In the digital age, the utilization of search engines has become a necessary and essential way of browsing the internet, searching through an inbox of an email client, and utilizing other similar programs. Presently search engines often provide auto-complete suggestions for a user search field based on various factors such as a cached historic popular queries. Providing a user with an auto-complete option saves the user time and provides an overall better experience.